


extra credit

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Student Nero (Devil May Cry), Teacher V (Devil May Cry), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Nero is failing Professor Vitale's engineering class and Nico refuses to help him; he's got two choices, take the fail grade or see if Vitale has a way for him to make up his grade. Nero sucks up his pride and goes looking for extra credit.--Note: currently on hiatus





	extra credit

Nero watches his lecturer through the windowed door and sighs internally. He doesn't want to do this; he doesn't want to stand and grovel in front of his teacher, ask for the help he needs, but he needs to or his father is going to kick his ass when he finds out Nero is failing. Nico had refused to help him, grunting around her cigarette as she made her own project, reminding Nero of all the times he's fallen asleep in Vitale's class, and no wonder he's failing and she has to do her own work and she isn't bailing Nero out this time.

The sound of the classroom window squeaking on its hinges as its open - loud, even through the closed door - drags Nero out of his thoughts and he focuses on his room through the meshed windows.

Vitale is bent over, elbows bracing him on the windowsill. He seems to be laying some seed or nuts on the small barrier outside for the birds and squirrels that inhabit the campus. The idea makes Nero smile. The cold wind from outside catches Vitale's hair, dragging it outside with invisible hands. It ends up slightly tousled from the outside draft, stray hairs seeming to dance in the draft and Nero sighs. The too baggy sweater - a style that Vitale seems to favour - hangs low, bunching around his thighs. The sleeve falls down his right arm, bunching at his elbow, as he lifts his cigarette, revealing pale skin marred with scars down his skin.

The scars on his teacher's body are something of great mystery around his university. Vitale has never given anyone explanation as to how they've happened and there are numerous stories. He used to be in a cult and they were part of a ritual to summon some form of demon is the most agreed upon around the student body. The almost tribal looking marks are too specific to be an injury from a fire. The other most agreed upon was that he used to make pornography and fire play went wrong, causing the outfit he had been wearing to scar his skin. Their math teacher said he was a soldier in a previous war, which was why he used a cane - but no one knew for sure.

Vitale moves inside the room, drawing Nero from his thoughts once more. He just shifts, moving a little against the wall as he arranges himself in what seems to be a more comfortable position. His left sleeve falls down over his hand where he holds his cane close to him. The leather trousers he wears, Nero notices, curve around his ass making it look perk.

Biteable, comes to Nero's mind and he shakes his head.

Vitale is easily one of the most attractive lecturers - if not, the most attractive lecturer - that the university employs. He's tall, not too tall, but has a good few inches on the tallest members of the class. His black hair always seems soft, inviting to the touch; Nero has definitely had one or two times where he's had to pull his hand away from almost stroking his fingers through it when Vitale is bent over his desk to help him with something. His eyes are a beautiful green, the colour of ferns before a rainstorm in the dark grey light of the sky. He was always found in too long oversized sweaters that reach his thighs or knees; he's always looked vaguely domestic, making Nero want to protect the man. His legs are much too long, much too slender, and goddamn attractive - and the leather jeans he always seems to wear never helps Nero's thoughts.

He needs to stop staring at his lecturer's ass and knock on the door. He needs to ask for help with his grade and stop being scared of nothing.

Piercing green eyes distract Nero and he realises that Vitale is making eye contact through the door. Nero swallows as he's waved to enter the room and he pushes the door open.

The scent of oil, burnt electrics and cigarettes hits him full in the face as Nero steps inside, making sure to shut the door behind him. The engineering classroom needs an air freshener but Nero wasn't going to start a petition or anything. There's something about the scent that's somewhat relaxing; Vitale's class has always been known for being strict but relaxed. He doesn't mind what you do as long as you listen and get work down. Maybe that's why Nero feels himself calming down as he steps further into the invisible fog of the scent.

"Professor Vitale, Sir."

Vitale waves his hand and stands and shuts the window before turning to hobble to his desk. "Vitale, please. Professor and Sir make me feel so old."

Nero smiles weakly at his professor before carefully sitting at the chair in front of him. "Vitale... I was hoping there was something I could do for extra credit. If I fail this class I'm going to have to resit the entire year again and I really can't afford to do that."

Vitale nods, a look of knowing on his face. "I assumed you would come to see me about that sooner or later." He pauses, looking at the stack of assignment papers on his desk. "I have looked through the syllabus and there isn't much really I can do for you. I can give you some assignments to do, catch up work on the aspects you've failed to understand and produce in your work, but it would only bring your grade up from a D minus to a D and from what I understand, that is not enough for your grade average."

Nero tries to swallow the feeling of disappointment rising up his throat and nods, trying to remain calm. "Is there anything else? I can come in on weekends or something and redo old pieces, study harder, anything at all? I know coming in on weekends would affect your time off so I'm willing to do it completely on your terms, but there has to be something, anything at all. Whatever there is, I'm willing to at least try."

Vitale remains silent, lips slightly pursed as he seems to think. Nero can't help himself staring at his lecturer's lips. He's never noticed how pale they are; thin but plush. Nero jerks his head down and swallows, quickly.

That isn't something he needs to think about right now.

"I think there is a possibility I could run a weekend workshop. I would have to check with higher up faculty members and it wouldn't be one on one, but a small group; there are a few others doing extra credit in other years, or that want to practice and others who need to improve their grade. I think that would be an engagement that could be set up."

Nero felt relief surge through his stomach and nods, picking at his nails. "Is there anything else at all you can think of? Buying you a coffee each day before classes start, doing your laundry, absolutely anything?"

Vitale laughs softly and shakes his head as he leans back. "I don't think it's quite ethical for you to work for me, being some form of a manservant. Anyone would think you're going to offer me your body."

Nero swallows a little and shrugs. He knows he shouldn't say it. He really knows he shouldn't but he goes for it anyway. "I mean, if it works then it works, right?"

Vitale falls silent and Nero dares to look up. His teacher's eyes are dark, calculating - it's almost like he's both against it and considering it - and Nero isn't quite sure what Vitale is thinking.

"You know that's not suitable talk at all for a classroom, Mr Sparda."

Nero swallows and knows he's gone too far. "Come on, I'm just joking."

"These kind of jokes are not suitable and you know it, Nero. I'm writing you a slip. Saying that in the wrong place as a joke could lead to someone's life being ruined."

Nero's heart sinks and he stares at his lap. A trip to the principal's office is not something he needs this week. He can hear Vitale writing, pen scratching at the paper of the book of slips. There's the sound of ripping and Nero looks up to take the slip. He holds his hand out, waiting patiently as Vitale folds it and chews on the inside of his cheek.

Vitale goes to hand it to Nero, before the two fingers it's held between, bend backwards. "I advise and trust you to think on this deeply, Mr Sparda."

Nero stares at him for a moment and nods, taking the slip as it was offered outwards again. He tries not to brush his fingers against Vitale's but it's almost impossible not to and Nero has to swallow. He forces himself to stand up and leaves the room, leaning against the wall outside with a heavy sigh.

His father is definitely going to kick his ass when he finds out he's failing this year and is getting detention - more than likely - for joking with a teacher. Nero kicks the ground and looks down at the paper in his hand. He unfolds it, getting ready to wince at the note to the Dean - but there isn't anything written that resembles a note to the Dean. Instead, in Vitale's gothic, italic handwriting, is an address and a time for that night. Ten thirty pm and an address in a tucked away part of town, out in the outskirts.

Nero stares at it and swallows, thinking back to the conversation he had just had.

__Anyone would think you're going to offer me your body.  
I mean, if it works then it works, right?  
Think on this **deeply** , Mr Sparda.

Excitement spools around Nero's body and he swallows, tucking the piece of paper into his pocket. He can only imagine what lies in store for him later tonight and, with a glance over his shoulder at Vitale still sat at his desk, Nero rushes off down the hall.


End file.
